HowHarryPotterEndsInTheWayThatNoOneWantsIt
by Ferrum
Summary: The title tells you... Harry Potter and Voldemort do in The End of Harry Potter. PG for an "un-propper 'kill'-word uses"


For the second time, I don't know if someone had written this. If he/she/they had, I can only tell you that the similarities are just complete coincidence. (Remember that I was almost a month isolated from ff.net) I would be very happy if you tell me before my name inserted to the Black List.

**How Harry Potter Ends In The Way That No One Wants It**

This is how Harry Potter ends in the way that no one wants it.  
As a Harry Potter Fan (You are one, aren't you. If you don't I think you won't enter Harry Potter's fan-fiction links), you must know about Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course you know how was his relationship with our hero, Harry Potter.  
Well, if you don't know... They hated each other, like fire and water of course.  
And, one time... (we expect) when the series would reach **The End**, Harry Potter and our cute Mr. Voldemort were dueling-to-death with their wands. You could say that all of our favorite enemy's Death Eaters were at another place, dueling with another wizards and witches as well, you could even imagine that they were all dead.  
That the only ones left were Harry Potter and Voldemort. Too much things they had in their mind so they didn't notice their surroundings. They didn't know where they were (later).  
Their wands were not meant to be fighting each other.  
Even though our hero and his main enemy knew that, they didn't care. They kept in dueling. Incantations, Charms, Hexes, everything that they could do, they did.  
Voldemort didn't bother anything about _Avada Kedavra_, because he just knew the result very clear. If he lost the duel, the spell would hit him as well. And you know that the time he did loose the duel with him using the _Avada Kedavra_ thingie, he would be dead for sure. (But that is the way everybody want Harry Potter ends, that's different story.)  
Yeah, at that moment, because of the force of the sparks that too much to be handle by a sweating hands' grip, the two brotherly wands were fled away by the power that you could count in physics, not in this fic.  
At last, they both had no wands at all.   
Harry's thoughts were sad, he thought that he couldn't avenge his parents without his parents. Voldemort was much taller, and bigger, and older. He would die. But then next, he thought about his friends, Hogwarts, and even the world. He realized that if he lost, there was no more miracle for Magical World.  
But, you couldn't believe what were Voldemort was thinking. He was even more sad than our hero. He thought that he couldn't win from our Harry Potter without no wand. He was more weak in physical strength than him. Harry was 17 and he was powerful. But Voldemort was old and he often complained about the cramps and rheumatic at his old age. He tried every spell, drank gallons of milk and even bought Muggle's pills to restore his bones. But they didn't work. All that Harry had to kick his private triangle area, and he would be un-conscious.  
They were staring each other for minutes, hours... Both eyes were alert, they didn't even budge for the forest's mosquitoes.  
_Wait_, they were in the _forest_?  
They started to look at their background... High Trees... Well, they were in a Tropical Forest, how did they get there?  
Harry wanted to ask that, and he muttered it. But, you know the only one who could understand his language at that time was only Voldemort.  
Voldemort was confused too. He answered Harry with a short 'Hmph!'   
"IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Harry screamed. "We wouldn't be deserted in this forest without wands if it's not because of YOU!"  
"Hmph!" again. "You should remember that this is YOUR fault. If you just die, I won't be in this place without wands."  
"MY fault!? Oh, please! YOU are the one who wanted to RULED everything. YOU cheated in many ways so YOU're still here! YOU are SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"  
"Take that words, boy! If you died with your parents from the beginning, the stories wouldn't be like they are now!"  
"Yeah!? And let the divorced Joanne Kathleen Rowling have nothing to feed her child!?"  
"Let her!"  
"When you said that, Voldemort, I'm sure that all of her fans would kill you instead! What will they be without the book **Harry Potter**!?" (But, we don't want Harry Potter ends with Voldemort is killed by us, do we?)  
"They could get another book with the title TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE."  
"I thought you don't like that stupid name!"  
"Yeah! You're right, another book called I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."  
"As if!"  
Then, a voice heard. A Big "GROWL".  
Voldemort stared at Harry. "Hah!"  
Harry's face reddened. He cursed his damning stomach for the angry and desperate noise of hunger.  
"Still a little boy, eh. Wannabe fed?"  
At that time, another bigger "GROWL" heard.  
This time, Harry gazed the I-Want-To-Rule-All-Man, Voldemort. "Ahhhh---- I see how you wanted to be fed, dear Dark Lord?"  
"Silence!"  
"I won't! I'm not your stupid slave!"  
And so, they kept in mocking each other, until they were very very exhausted. And as time went by, instead of the shouting mouths and tongues, they were only the yells from their (poor) stomach.  
And why can I say that This is How Harry Potter Ends In The Way That No One Wants It?  
Because of this fact. The time had come to act emergency, they had to LIVE. And for living they had to COOPERATE.  
It was hard for them for the first time, but they could go it through TOGETHER. They learned to eat plants and others. Hunting with edged things like stones and woods, making fire, and making their own tree house.  
Well, they had forgotten anything besides their stomach, and living.  
And guess what?  
They Lived Happily Ever After.

**The End**

Sucks isn't it!? It finished in half an hour, without passing any spell and grammar checking. I just wanted to do something. Like--- This Is The Way I Want To Get And Learn About Reader's Flames?


End file.
